khirpfandomcom-20200213-history
Desire
Overview Desire was the Acolyte of Lust and was played by Dawning Kensei of the Brotherhood of Sin. It is an in joke within the Brotherhood that the meeting between Desire and Lust is not mentioned because it contains images too graphic to be put into words. Template Name: James Whickam True Name: Desire, Acolyte of Lust Mortal Age: 23, or close to that True Age:Desire, being the by-product of the Vice Lust, is spiritually immortal. She was manifested into existence when the Vices temporarily dispersed, however Weapons: Desire wields two different weapons proficiently; these items are on his person at all times. His first weapon is a small sword, similar to the Gladius. The hilt of the sword is adorned with blood red rubies, and the blade itself seems to have a slight red sheen. His second weapon is a lone shuriken, which is balanced for throwing. After being thrown, it returns to his hand. Appearance: Desire appears as a very ‘hot’ young man, with midnight black hair that falls to just above his shoulders. Desire is tall, standing at around six feet and three inches tall. His weight is very low, however; only about 140 pounds. Desire is generally wearing a blood red t-shirt, with pants as black as his hair. He always has a belt that is covered with metal studs, and wears black half-knee boots. Powers: Because Desire is the acolyte of Lust, he has been obsessed with fulfilling all of a normal human’s deepest carnal pleasures; his powers reflect this, as he is a Sado-Masochist; he derives the greatest pleasure from hurting others and himself. Blood Magic: Desire’s control of blood magic allows him to use the blood of anything around him as a catalyst for power, allowing for attacks, defenses, and even the construction of beings to do his bidding. Reverse Stigma: Through many hours of experimentation, Desire came up with a permanent ability; that of Reverse Stigma. Whenever Desire is wounded (self inflicted or otherwise) his enemy suffers from the same wound; this only applies to pain and physical damage up to, but not including, death. Pyrokinesis: As the acolyte of Lust, Desire has limited control over fire; pyrokinesis. He can manipulate flames to a limited degree, and can use thermokinesis to heat things up; one of his favorite tactics is to use this ability to hurt himself and his enemy; the ultimate Sado-Masochistic pleasure. Personality: Desire has a single minded personality; his one goal is to receive carnal pleasures, no matter what the cost. Due to his status of being an acolyte of Lust, he can barely walk through a street without having to take part in carnal pleasures. He is also a Sado-Masochist; this means that he derives pleasure from hurting himself and others. Rarely are any of his ‘partners’ willing, because he tortures them to the point of insanity to get his fix. Thus, nearly all of his pleasure is derived from the raping and harm of others. History: Millennia ago, the gods created a woman. Her name was Pandora and she was both blessed and cursed with incredible curiosity. She was also given a box and told to never open it. Pandora was created to be the perfect wife for a Titan, who passed her onto his own brother. However, the universe cannot exist without balance. When Pandora was created, it sought to find a way to counteract this supreme good with a supreme evil. Thus, Diasthos was born. He was created to be the exact opposite of Pandora, save the fact that he too was presented with a box. Hideous, untalented, and lonely, Diasthos was the polar opposite of Pandora. As most people know, Pandora's box was filled with the Vices, evils that would later plague mankind. To counteract this as well, Diasthos' box contained the Virtues, spirits that would maintain the balance when both Pandora and Diasthos were gone. For years, the Vices and Virtues waged a covert war against each other, always managing to stay concealed from humanity behind a veil of secrecy. They've taken on human forms, and walked amongst mortals, silently fighting a war that has gone on for centuries. This war was never meant to end, for each side will remain equal, as it is meant on the Grand Design. However, every rule has a loophole, and it has been found. Should Pandora and Diasthys' boxes ever be united, the side responsible will gain dominion over all existence, and the power to wipe out whatever they choose. The Vices and Virtues hated each other and fought endlessly, giving in to the fate that was so intricately predestined for them. One Vice however, saw through this guise. It was Lust, and he set out on a search to find the boxes from which his Virtuous enemies and Vice brethren had been spawned. After much deliberation he succeeded in finding Diasthos’ box, and even entrapped Hope and Faith within it. He was betrayed however, by the lover he had left alone; Wrath. She impaled Lust, the Vice dropping Diasthos’ box and thus scattering it back to the proverbial four winds. Of course, his soul re-entered the reincarnation cycle after this, but that took a short while. During this time, the Vices disbanded. The six remaining Sins went their own separate ways, going about their duties of infecting the human race. While this time of reclusion was in order, they each used their power to create a by-product- a “sidekick” if you will to aid in their duties. These “sidekicks” were named the Emotions, and each had the powers of their parent Vice along with an ability of their own. It would take some time, but eventually the Emotions would manifest themselves and instinctively return to their masters. One of the acolytes was Desire, who awoke a period of time after Insanity, Hatred, and Deception. He was the human sexuality incarnate, the manifestation of all carnal desires. He wandered through cities, raping and torturing as he went, all in the name of pleasure. As he went about doing this, he felt a small ‘tug’ in his consciousness, no, in the core of his being. Following this ‘tug’ he met his Creator, Lust. Category:Character Category:Brotherhood of Sin